


Gimmie Attention

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bottom Tony Stark, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Stephen is trying to grade paper and Tony just wont let him do it in peace
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Gimmie Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll are having a good day

**Kinktober Day 18 - Clothes On**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a normal day around the house, a casual Saturday if you will. Stephen had been grading online tests, like any other teacher would be doing. Tony on the other hand had been loitering about the place silently trying to get attention. 

It had started with him plopping himself in Stephen lap without any giving warning and of course the gentleman that Ste is he let Tony sit there and continued to grade those tests. 

He had told his student that he'll have them done by this coming Monday and with thirty (30) students in his class he's really going to need to put his head down and focus.

Tony had gotten annoyed when Stephan paid no mind to him and huffed off to go and get his work done, you know being the owner of a company and all but he had soon gotten bored and came tiptoeing back into the living room.

Tony walked up to Stephen and gave him a kiss on the check. Stephen smiled and kissed Tony's cheek back before going back to work.

Tony had thought to do it again but in his neck. He kisses Stephen's neck softly, although extremely tempted to bite down and draw the attention to him. Stephen's shoulder jerked and his neck twitched carefully narrowly avoiding hitting Tony in the face.

He looked at Tony with a stern look warning him to stop before it got too out of hand. Tony huff beside him on the couch, brooding silently at the lack of attention he was receiving.

It's Saturday which is normally their work free day to kinda just relax but Stephen had obviously thought of other plans.

Tony gets up from the couch and walks to the bedroom an idea quickly forming in his head.

He quickly pulls off his lounge clothes and pulls out a pair of black lace assless boxers and puts them carefully making sure he doesn't trip, he then gets a lace dress type and pulls it over his head.

He tucks his comfy clothes in the closet and shuts it quickly before they can pile out. He walks out of the bedroom nonchalantly, waiting to see how long it takes for Stephen to notice.

Stephen turns to check on what Tony is doing and does a double take when he sees him bent over in the frigde. He clears his throat and tears his eyes away.

"Hey, uh, Tony since you're at the fridge, you think you can get me some water please?" Stephen asked, his mind still reeling at the sight of Tony.

"Sure thing dear" Tony says overtly sweet. He grabs a bottle from the bottom of the fridge and walks over to hand it to Stephen.

Stephen eyes linger on Tony's ass as he goes to walk away beside deciding that he wants to sit with his boyfriend inside.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asks stiffly.

"Sitting down, what does it look like".

"You've got all this space on the couch so why are you sitting on me" Stephen can feel Tony's ass on his cock and it's making it hard to concentrate.

"Yeah well the leather is cold" Tony says smugly, "You're nice and warm". He wiggles his ass in Stephen dick causing Stephen to draw a sharp breath and quickly put his hands on Tony's waist.

"What exactly do you think you'll be achieving here?" he purrs into Tony's ear, making him shiver.

"Nothing" Tony answers quietly 

"I don't believe you" he breathes into Tony's ear letting his breath trail down his neck and straight to his cock.

Tony shudders and shivers again, this time managing to wiggle on Stephen's cock. He groans when Stephen bites down on his exposed shoulder.

"I have work that needs to be done babe" Stephen grunts out his voice becoming rougher as Tony grinds on his cock.

"But it's supposed to be our 'relax and do whatever' day" Tony whines out 

"By relax you mean taking a dick up your ass" Stephen says deeply. Tony moans out when Stephen licks up his throat, he can feel Stephen firming up underneath him.

"Mhm, that sounds about rig-" Tony cuts himself off with a loud gasp when Stephen quickly jerks into Tony's ass. He rubbed up against Tony's ass, his cock feeling tight in its confines.

"Hold on" he grunts out lifting Tony so he can undo his jeans and let his cock free. Tony turns and looks at him in the process, his eyes swirling with lust. 

Tony smiles at him hungrily and once Stephen has got his cock out Tony lines it up with his hole and slides down slowly.

Stephen groans out, doing his best to not buck up roughly, once Tony is down he gives him a moment before he starts moving. They quickly become in sync with Tony bouncing down and Stephen thrusting up.

Stephen's hands on Tony's hips tighten, probably leaving bruises as he quickens up his pace making them fall out if sync slightly. He looks at the black laptop screen and sees his face staring back. 

' _ I have work to be done _ ' he thinks as he thrust into Tony emitting a loud moan and encouraging shouts of right there and fuck repeatedly.

The fabric of Stephen's jeans are scratching against Tony's thigh but it only adds to the pleasure he's feeling as Stephen hits his prostate over and over. He can feel the heat in his stomach pooling up and he bounces faster chasing his high.

Stephen bites Tony's neck and that seems to be the trigger to get him spilling all over himself, he clenches done around Stephen cock and shudders loudly before coming in his lace boxers. The cum seeping out through the fabric. 

Stephen gives a few slowly thrust before letting go in the warm of Tony's ass. He strokes Tony's head softly and kisses him where he neck and shoulder meet.

"Happy now?" He asks, his voice still low and rough.

"Mhm, very" Tony answers, grinding down on Stephen's spent cock.

Stephen grabs his hips and whispers a no into Tony's ear telling him that he has work to get done. Tony reluctantly gets off Stephen's cock and flushes when he feels cum dribble down his leg.

He waddles to the bathroom ro get himself cleaned up, satisfied with the way things went. Stephen fixed himself and tucks his cock back into his jeans, he picks up his laptop and goes back to working on those tests.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos to save a life, also if you have any shit recommendations feel free to drop them cause I feel like I write to much Tony


End file.
